


Lazy days

by whatisitnovice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitnovice/pseuds/whatisitnovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Kasamatsu spend their day off in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KnB or any characters. 
> 
> aHHH I didn't know what to rate it, I hope Mature is the right one, oh man

"Here, I made you a coffee".

"Thanks".

Kasamatsu sat up a tad in bed to take the piping hot drink from Kise's hands. He hadn't had a day off from work in a while, and so decided he may as well spend it relaxing.

Kise was still on a designated break from his job, so the dark-haired man wasn't too surprised when he climbed back into bed next to him.

Kise yawned before leaning over and wrapping his arms round Kasamatsu's middle, head snuggling into his side.

"Mmm, can't we just never work and stay like this forever?"

Kasamatsu smirked slightly while taking a swig of his coffee, eyes still glued to the TV. He bought a hand to Kise's head and stroked his hair.

"How do you think we'd survive though? There'd be no TV or internet you know. No new clothes for you".

Kise made a strained sound.

"But...I'd have Yuki..." he pouted.

"I've told you to stop calling me that, when did you even start calling me that? It's not my name".

"It's a short and cute version of your name, so it is your name, so... Be quiet I'm sleeping". The taller male shifted further down to curl and lay his head in his partner's lap.

"Of course you are".

Kasamatsu sighed to himself and looked out the window. The sky was so bright it made him sweat just thinking about stepping outside.

'Since when did we get so lazy?' He thought.

Kasamatsu tapped Kise's shoulder to get his attention. He got a light grunt out of him.

"Should we do something today? It's really sunny..."

"Why do we have to?"

The raven-haired man shrugged even though Kise couldn't see it. "I dunno, don't you feel guilty? Like there are so many people getting active and we're just doing this?"

"Nope".

There was a bit of a pause until Kise shifted again, now facing Kasamatsu with a glint in his eye.

"We can totally do something active right here, draw the curtains!"

The shorter man arched an eyebrow.

"Really? ...Now?"

Warm lips were against his as soon as he asked however, causing him to blink and widen his eyes in surprise.

"Oi, K'se!" His voice came out muffled.

"Mmm...Quiet Yuki...Let me fuck you".

Kasamatsu shuddered at that, sending heat rushing straight to his crotch. Kise was soon all the way on top of him, and they ground against each other leisurely.

"Ahh...Mmn...Actually can we just...Can I touch you Yuki?"

"Fuck...Yeah, do both of us".

Kise was quickly at his partner's shorts, sliding both them and his boxers down over his erection.

His own pants followed suit at Kasamatsu's hands.

Both men rubbed and pumped their hardened lengths together impatiently, their breathing heavy.

"Ahh...Fuck, Kise, I'm gonna..."

"Ngh..."

Kasamatsu grabbed at the sheets with his free hand while Kise squeezed his partner's ass. Kasamatsu came first with a cry, and Kise not too long after, messing the shorter male's stomach and chest with his seed.

"Haah...That felt good..."

The blonde leaned down for a kiss, before working his way down Kasamatsu's chest, licking him clean and making sure to spend extra long on his nipples.

"See? Who needs outside?" Kise said chirpily as he bobbed his head. Kasamatsu just blushed and pulled a face.

"...Whatever".


End file.
